1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus that conveys a document to a reading region and reads the document image, a control method thereof, an image forming apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image reading apparatus that reads a document image by a reading portion such as an image sensor while conveying the document. The reading portion reads the image of a document conveyed at a predetermined speed. If the document conveyance path is opened during reading, the document conveyance speed cannot be kept constant, and an abnormality such as misregistration appears in the read document image.
To solve this, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-123896, the reading portion detects that the document conveyance path has been opened during image reading. It is determined that a paper jam or invalid scanning has occurred, and the conveyance of the document is stopped.
For example, when directly FAXing image data of a document read by the image reading apparatus, the conveyance of the document is sometimes temporarily stopped for line connection. In the case of a multifunction peripheral including the image reading apparatus, when processing other than the image reading operation is performed at the same time as the image reading operation of a document, the image reading and conveyance of the document are temporarily stopped in some cases. At this time, the user may open the document conveyance path in order to confirm the conveyance state of the document.